


Ливень

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Ливень

_ На пути из Ямато в Ниппон не растёт лебеда – _

_ Только стебли бамбука, подобные древкам знамён. _

_ Ты уже никогда не увидишь свои города – _

_ Ты проспал поворот на пути из Ямато в Ниппон! _

_ Егор Белоглазов (с) _

  
  


В тот день Кроуфорд пришел рано. Шульдих, который ждал напарника только к полуночи, смутно порадовался, что вот уже полчаса как создавал видимость работы, шурша клавишами ноутбука. По обоюдному согласию телепат большую часть рабочего времени проводил в их квартире, выползая в офис только на переговоры.

— Что так рано? Офис зарос паутиной, и на время уборки ты сбежал домой? — улыбнулся он, с удовольствием потягиваясь. Кресло было удобное, но в чашке, стоящей на столе, уже почти не осталось чая. Кроуфорд пришел как нельзя вовремя — в животе у рыжего требовательно заурчало.

— Мне придется уехать на день, — рассеянно ответил Брэд. Он прошел в гостиную, на ходу стягивая галстук. — У нас есть что-нибудь перекусить? Поезд через три часа, я едва успеваю на вокзал.

— А куда это ты собрался? — Шульдих не был рад перспективе внести в радужные планы совсем не радужные корректировки. Он лениво поднялся с кресла и отправился на кухню. Останется Кроуфорд или нет, а есть всё равно хотелось. Вот такая она, суровая проза жизни.

— Суши, — с сомнением протянул он после беглого осмотра холодильника. — О! И пицца. Сейчас будет еда.

Японские блюда не вызывали у него никакого энтузиазма, от комментариев воздержался даже желудок. Как Кроуфорд мог потреблять это, Шульдих не мог понять до сих пор. Пицца, даже такая — из морозилки и в упаковке, — намного вкуснее вареного риса и сырой рыбы.

— Я еду в Осаку, — коротко ответил Кроуфорд, — Мамору хочет разобраться с дамбой до окончания месяца, а так как госпожа Сюю-Пин не отвечает на официальные письма, мы решили попробовать личностный подход. Брэд растер шею ладонями и устало опустился на стул возле кухонного стола. Ему хотелось кофе и чего-нибудь съедобного, последний раз он ел вчера вечером — проблемы с новым проектом выжимали все силы.

— Давай суши тоже. Там васаби есть еще?

— А почему именно ты едешь разбираться?

Не то чтобы Шульдих хотел себе дополнительный геморрой в качестве работы, но логику событий телепат определенно не улавливал. А не понимать он не любил. Это всё равно, что читать книгу и на самом интересном месте обнаружить вставку на непонятном языке.

Тем временем на столе появился и запрашиваемый васаби, и суши, а пицца отправилась на скоростную готовку. Шульдих не любил готовить, да и не умел. Все его кулинарные таланты сводились к трехступенчатым действиям: найти продукт, засунуть в микроволновку, кастрюлю, сковородку и съесть, если оно хотя бы минимально съедобно.

Брэд пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось врать напарнику, но и ответа, который бы пробалансировал на грани правды и лжи, у него сейчас тоже не было. Некоторые вещи необходимо делать самому.

— Я вернусь утром. Будешь скучать? — он чуть заметно усмехнулся, такие подначки они начали себе позволять только после роспуска команды.

— Уже скучаю. Жить не могу, готов читать стихи… — Шульдих улыбнулся.

Как показала жизнь, ни одного стиха он не помнил, поэтому при необходимости всегда сочинял на ходу, как Бог положит на душу, а у него как назло в момент творческого вдохновения у конкретно взятого телепата был всегда файф о`клок.

Кроуфорд, не чувствуя вкуса, сжевал пару роллов, запил все это горячим кофе. Ему не хотелось уезжать. Нет, это не было предчувствием – так, легкий холодок по спине, который оказался неожиданно неприятным, хотя в эту ненормальную июльскую жару, каждый грамм холода был на вес золота.

Шульдих нахмурился. От него не укрылось то, что напарник совсем неизящно замолчал вопрос. Ему это не понравилось, но телепат решил не докапываться до истины. Ему было любопытно, но не настолько, чтобы повиснуть гирей на ногах у Кроуфорда. А узнать можно и через Наги... если приспичит.

— Сколько лет твоей Сюю-Пин? — Шульдих деловито вытащил пиццу и, отделив приличный кусок, устроился за столом и стал с удовольствием её уплетать.

— Стихов не надо, я еще не доел, — Кроуфорд невозмутимо положил себе пиццу и вытащил вилку с ножом. В этом доме только он еще придерживался хоть какого-то столового этикета. — А госпоже Сюю-Пин, насколько я помню, шестьдесят четыре года. Было бы ей двадцать, отправил бы в Осаку тебя.

Кроуфорд мысленно улыбнулся, он представил, как рыжий в ужасе закатывает глаза — тот не любил переезды, машины, пересадки, разговоры с клиентами. Хоть последнее и было его хлебом. Тем более трудно будет объяснить, почему Брэд едет один. Оракул дожевал последний кусок.

— Я позвоню с вокзала. Сможешь заказать мне гостиницу в Осаке?

— С каких пор такой альтруизм... или о, нет, ты предпочел мне престарелую мадам? — Шульдих трагически закатил глаза и чуть не изобразил эпическое полотно "Лондонский мост падает", но вовремя остановился, вспомнив, что в той самой руке, которую он собрался было приложить ко лбу, находился недоеденный кусок пиццы. — Закажу. Ты решил там остаться? Думаешь, переговоры будут настолько сложными?

Недоумение телепата росло, а вместе с ним и желание залезть к Кроуфорду в голову и всё узнать. Тормозило только то, что он обещал оракулу не лезть под щиты. Как про себя всегда добавлял Шульдих: "без крайней необходимости". Удовлетворение любопытства всё-таки под крайность не попадало. Вот если бы речь шла о пристрастиях напарника в постели, тогда бы было совсем другое дело.

— Я не предпочел, — задумчиво ответил Брэд, засовывая какие-то бумаги в кейс. — Сейчас такси придет... Но эта леди стала проблемой, я бы тебя отправил, но вводить в курс дела слишком долго. Ты же проектом этой... стройки не занимаешься. А переговоры, думаю, займут пару часов, просто вернуться до ночи уже не успею... Закажи люкс.

Кроуфорд с гримасой страдания натянул светло-серый пиджак и направился к двери:

— Я жду свой поцелуй на дорогу.

Разгоревшийся было интерес угас, не успев заполыхать огнем стихийного бедствия. Шульдих скривился от одной только перспективы провести весь день так, как это предстояло сделать напарнику, и тут же довольно улыбнулся:

— Не волнуйся, никаких шелковых простынь для новобрачных.

Брэд кивнул, замялся на секунду:

— Я вернусь около десяти утра. Все... будет нормально.

Вышел из квартиры, окунувшись в душную жару, рубашка сразу прилипла к лопаткам.

Шульдих догнал его уже у самого такси.

— Брэд! — окликнул он его и остановился. — На, держи. В дороге точно пить захочется.

Он протянул напарнику бутылку воды из морозилки с кубиками льда внутри. И тихо добавил:

— Может, мне всё-таки поехать с тобой, — заминка в словах Кроуфорда насторожила телепата, — в качестве блюстителя твоей невинности? Вдруг эта твоя старушка окажется хуже Фарфарелло...

Кроуфорд взял бутылку и поправил очки, он всегда так делал, когда был смущен. Привычный жест: двумя пальцами коснуться дужки очков, сдвинуть на полмиллиметра, опустить руку. Такие вот порывы Шульдиха всегда заставляли его теряться, в эмоциональном плане тот давал ему фору. Солнце выжгло у телепата на щеках десяток бледных веснушек, почему-то казалось важным запомнить их рисунок, как астрономы запоминают карту созвездий. "Я вернусь", — мысль была странно-тревожной. — "Вернусь и мы поговорим, наконец".

— Спасибо, — ответил он, — я справлюсь.

В такси играла музыка, что-то из АББы: "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life...", и Брэд оглянулся, прежде чем машина тронулась, хоть никогда не делал так раньше.

Шульдих проводил такси взглядом и, постояв ещё пару минут на улице под палящим солнцем, скрылся в доме — остужать макушку. Жара на улице стояла такая, что плавился асфальт, оставаясь на подошве ботинок засохшими, расплющенными каплями. Ноги жгло даже через обувь. Шульдих подозревал, что здесь просто открыли филиал Ада, сковородки и прочую атрибутику довезут в течение недели.

Дома было прохладнее. Кондиционеры работали на полную катушку. Рыжий не любил ни холод, ни жару. Он вообще предпочитал умеренный климат.

Работать телепату не хотелось. Он бесцельно послонялся по дому, внося легкий беспорядок в окружающую действительность одним только своим присутствием. Вспомнив о просьбе Кроуфорда на пути мимо его кабинета в туалет, Шульдих изменил траекторию движения и, забрав со стола ноут, устроился с ним на диване. Через десять минут активного поиска рыжий гайдзин стал терроризировать служащих, как ему показалось, лучшего отеля в Осаке своими придирками к их номеру. Ещё через полчаса разговора, когда молодой человек на том конце провода уже подумывал о самоубийстве, телепат смилостивился и за пять минут завершил заказ номера.

Он отложил ноут на пол и, оставив сотовый валяться у себя на животе, прикрыл глаза.

На вокзал Кроуфорд приехал слегка осоловелый от духоты, солнце нещадно жарило пассажира сквозь прозрачные стекла. Брэд протянул электронный билет проводнику, и уже через десять минут поезд тронулся, стуча колесами — до Осаки монорельса еще не провели, туда ходили старые тяговики с синими вагончиками, в которых на умывальниках все еще стояли медные краны. Кроуфорду нравилась эта атмосфера старой Европы, так неуместная в современной Японии. В СВ он был один, поэтому снял с себя пиджак и галстук, аккуратно повесил их на плечики, открыл окно и, закинув ноги на диванчик, достал телефон. Звонить телепату, в общем, не было повода — смешно сообщать напарнику о том, что сел в поезд, что здесь жарко, скучно, и занавески на окнах из синего бархата. Но навалившееся невесть откуда беспокойство пересилило неловкость.

— Алло?

Шульдих вздрогнул от завибрировавшего живота... мобильного и поспешно взял трубку:

— Да?

— Это я, — зачем-то сказал Кроуфорд, будто с этого номера мог позвонить кто-то другой. — Я в поезде. Через два часа буду в городе, придется взять машину, чтоб доехать до дома госпожи Сюю-Пин, я совсем упустил из вида, что мне еще на остров добираться. Закажешь?

Шульдих улыбнулся:

— Успел уже соскучиться? — промурлыкал он, — Сделаю, а гостиницу уже заказал.

— Спасибо, — ответил Кроуфорд снова, стараясь пропустить то ли насмешливые, то ли игривые ноты в голосе телепата мимо сердца. — В общем, позвоню, когда закончу дела.

Он поспешно вырубил трубку и с досадой уставился в окно: почему у них все так непросто? За два года, что они жили вдвоем, давно можно было уже расставить все точки над «и», но они оба ходили кругами вокруг опасной темы, словно балерины на льду.

Шульдих мученически вздохнул, но сел и принялся выполнять распоряжение напарника.

— Сливки... сливки надо стребовать. За вредность и секретарскую работу, — бормотал телепат.

Кроуфорд в последнее время был совсем замученный. В кои-то веки они работали над разными проектами, что Шульдиху совсем не нравилось. Но виноват в этом он был сам. Захотелось большей свободы действий, вот и получил по полной.

Вообще, телепат пытался поговорить с напарником на давно интересующую его личную тему, но вот как-то так получилось, что язык отказался ворочаться в нужном направлении, а Кроуфорд в тонкостях душевных метаний напарника не разбирался. "Ладно, приедет... надо будет попытаться ещё раз", — закончив с поручением, телепат лег на диван. Провалявшись там какое-то время, он не выдержал и набрал знакомый номер:

— Брэд?

Телефон Кроуфорда пропустил три гудка, только после этого владелец снял трубку. Из-за сильных помех голос было едва слышно.

— Да?

— Я всё заказал. Слушай, а что со связью?

— Шульдих? — Голос Брэда плавал, словно его владелец говорил из-под воды. Треск усилился на несколько секунд, а потом пропал, как отрезало. — Что-то случилось? Я уже в машине. Спасибо за нее и за номер, мне не пришлось искать все это самому. Думаю, не получится ли вернуться пораньше, доехал бы до Токио на этой «тойоте», а там ее уже перегонят обратно… Странные тут дороги. На дамбу сразу две, не помню, что это есть на карте.

Голос Кроуфорда стал слабеть, а потом треск заполнил эфир, словно машина снова въехала в полосу помех.

Шульдих недоуменно покосился на сотовый телефон. Во время трехлетнего пребывания в Японии он как-то отвык от того, что могут существовать проблемы со связью. Эта нация трудоманьяков имела привычку доводить всё до логического финала, в данном случае, успешного. Но и на старуху нашелся свой оракул.

Телепат покосился на время и зевнул. Яркое солнце вызывало у Шульдиха одно желание — сладко спать. Он покосился на открытый лэптоп и свернутое окно с рабочим файлом и в три щелчка мышки выключил ноут. С чувством глубокого самоудовлетворения Шульдих устроился на диване и задремал.

Проснулся Шульдих с тяжелой головой, не стоило засыпать под вечер. Он вяло потянулся, дошел до холодильника, достал бутылку минералки, сделал несколько глотков, остальное вылил на шею и плечи. От резкого холода тело передернуло в ознобе, но уже через несколько минут жара снова заполонила дом. Рыжий включил напольный вентилятор и пощелкал телевизионным пультом — шли десятичасовые новости. Он нахмурился и вытащил телефон из-за диванной подушки: пропущенных вызовов не было. Немного подумав, набрал Брэда.

К своему удивлению Шульдих обнаружил, что абонент был недоступен. "Странно", — подумал телепат и поставил телефон на автодозвон.

Телефонная трубка ожила через десять минут, в комнате раздался шум помех и шум воды. Было такое ощущение, что телефон поставили у водопада: ровный гул ливня заполнял дом. У Шульдиха было такое чувство, что вода бежит отовсюду, затапливая квартиру со скоростью звука. Он вздрогнул от внезапного озноба, и с некоторой опаской поднес аппарат к уху:

— Брэд?.. Бред, что у тебя происходит? Ты что, попал под дождь?..

И ничего кроме шума дождя. Ни дыхания, ни слова. Телепат почему-то перешел на шепот:

— Где ты?.. Брэд...

Трубка в руке завибрировала, как при вызове, и погасла. Связь прервалась, но рыжему все еще чудился ливневый шорох капель.

Шульдих подошел к окну и распахнул его настежь. На звездном небе не было ни облачка. Жара, ещё не успевшая смениться долгожданной прохладой, обволокла лицо телепата. Пахло паленым асфальтом, не было и намека на дождь. У него по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Он схватился за трубку, как утопающий за соломинку, и набрал номер, даже забыв, что можно просто нажать на кнопку повтора вызова.

Абонент снова был недоступен.

Как показалось телепату, только через целую вечность трубка снова ожила. Шульдих вздрогнул, услышав шум воды. Несмотря на жару, проникающую в дом, его бросило в дрожь.

— Брэд?! Брэд, ответь мне! — почти рявкнул он, надеясь докричаться до напарника.

— Шульдих? — голос у Кроуфорда был удивленный и встревоженный, словно он совсем не ожидал услышать телепата. — Где ты?

— Где я?! Где ты? Что у тебя там происходит? — с повышенной скорострельностью в минуту выпалил Шульдих.

Голос напарника немного успокоил его, но не настолько, чтобы найти место для своей пятой точки. Телепат мерил шагами квартиру.

— Я? – казалось, этот простой вопрос привел всегда невозмутимого Кроуфорда в такое замешательство, что тот молчал несколько томительно долгих минут. — Я...

Шум ливня вдруг ворвался в уши телепата, смазывая все остальные звуки. Он не смог разобрать ни слова из следующего предложения, потом до него донеслись какие-то бессвязные обрывки: "...вымок до нитки... машина... это не должно... должен... мне жаль... Шульдих... Шульди..."

Тишина.

Шульдих остановился как вкопанный посередине гостиной. Чувство опасности стегнуло по нервам словно кнутом: ожгло, да так что остался горящий след. Телепат судорожно сглотнул и попытался успокоиться. За окном по-прежнему была ясная ночь и грозой даже не пахло.

Шульдих подлетел к ноутбуку, еле дождался, пока загрузится система, набрал в поисковике первый пришедший на ум сайт погоды в режиме онлайн времени, и щелкнул на Осаку. Ни капли.

Телепат тихо зарычал и проверил ещё одну мысль, которая стукнула его пыльным мешком по голове. Ругаясь на нескольких языках вперемешку, Шульдих начал снова дозваниваться до Кроуфорда.

Гудки шли, но обрывались всегда одинаково: абонент временно недоступен...

Шульдих зло зарычал. Оставив мобильный телефон на дозвон, схватил домашний и набрал номер Наоэ:

— Наги, куда поехал Кроуфорд? Врать не рекомендую, — вкрадчиво прошипел телепат.

Наоэ осторожно спросил:

— Что случилось? – потом, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. — Ты же знаешь, Брэд уехал в Осаку. Он что, не сказал тебе?

— Наоэ. Не. Юли, — Шульдих выдохнул. Был бы драконом, вылетело бы пламя.

Даже не будучи телепатом, можно было почувствовать, как сильно Наги нервничает.

— Хорошо. Не по телефону. Приезжай к кафе возле офисов... ты знаешь — это "Идзу", мы там обедаем иногда.

— Я буду там через полчаса, — согласился Шульдих.

Кроуфорд был по-прежнему недоступен. Схватив телефон, рыжий умчался наверх одеваться: первые попавшиеся джинсы на пятую точку, деньги в карман вместе с ключами от машины, набросить рубашку и застегивать, уже вылетая из дома.

Телепат открыл машину, когда понял, что умудрился забыть оружие. Ругнувшись под нос, он вернулся в дом и, сграбастав требуемое, вернулся обратно.

Машина с надрывным визгом рванулась с места. На асфальте остались черные следы.

Наги ждал телепата в кафе, как и условились. Сидел за дальним столиком, почти полностью скрытым тенью огромного растения в кадке. Прямой и напуганный. Этот страх был виден только Шульдиху, как мазутная пленка на лице. Сердце пропустило удар, если Наги не может удержать щиты, значит, действительно происходит что-то плохое.

— Шульдих, — поздоровался телекинетик, привстав со стула. Глаза глядели настороженно, — Телефон Кроуфорда не отвечает.

— Я в курсе, — кивнул Шульдих, — Наги, давай договоримся сразу. Мы не играем в игры. Ты ведь не хочешь этого? — вкрадчиво закончил телепат, располагаясь напротив Наоэ. — Так что рекомендую выложить всё по этому проекту. Во что, влип, мать его, Оракул?

Для того чтобы заставить кого-либо сделать то, что надо, необязательно пользоваться телепатией. Вполне достаточно сыграть словами и интонациями.

Наоэ как-то совсем по-старчески хрустнул пальцами. Оглянулся, потом сказал:

— Я мало знаю об этом проекте. Его вели Кроуфорд и Мамору. Когда Брэд привез год назад ящик этих документов с одной из баз Эсцет, мы думали, там обычный хлам, вроде отчетов и досье. А потом кому-то в информационном блоке Такатори-Индастриз пришло в голову отдать эту бумаги ученым из бывших лабораторий Масафуми. Я не знаю, что они там раскопали. Не знаю, Шульдих. Проект назвали "Знак+", не спрашивай, что это значит, я не знаю!

Он снова оглянулся.

— Месяц назад в лабораториях начало что-то происходить... странное. Пропадала связь, даты на документах не совпадали, один из ученых выбросился из окна... мы отправляли проверку, но их рассказы были невнятны. Кроуфорд решил поехать сам.

— Значит так, адрес лаборатории — раз, бумаги — два. Чтобы там ни происходило, надо вытаскивать Кроуфорда.

Он с тоской посмотрел на телефон, который исправно продолжал дозваниваться недоступному абоненту.

— Адрес я тебе дам. Бумаг у меня нет и взять их я не могу — у меня нет доступа, — Наги нервно оглянулся. — Там что-то серьезное Шульдих. Подожди до утра. Это же  _ Брэд _ , он... с ним ничего  _ не может _ случиться.

— Давай адрес. Мамору в офисе? — пропустив мимо ушей просьбу Наоэ, спросил телепат. В его голове начал вырисовываться план действий.

У Шульдиха не было Дара оракула от слова совсем, но в свою интуицию он верил, а она говорила ему, что иногда промедление подобно смерти. Лучше сейчас он перестрахуется, чем потом будет сожалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь о том, что  _ не _ сделал вовремя.

Наги напрягся:

— Шульдих, нет. Не влезай в это. Брэд был против твоего участия в проекте, ты знал об этом? — он сделал большой глоток из чашки с остывшим чаем. — Сейчас Мамору засекретил все, что можно и нельзя. Они в последнее время постоянно ссорились из-за этого... Кроуфорд хотел закрыть "Плюс". Мне кажется, он и поехал для того, чтоб найти вескую причину для этого.

Шульдих моргнул, не сразу переварив поступивший огрызок информации, и едва не зарычал в прямом смысле этого слова.

Он хищно сощурился и "ласково" улыбнулся Наоэ:

— Давай я сам буду решать,  _ что _ мне делать. Адрес.

— Остров Хоси, там в восьмидесятых был поселок метеорологов, потом его выкупил Масафуми для лаборатории. Насколько мне известно, занимались там в основном экспериментами с химической реакцией человеческого организма на радиацию. Добраться туда просто: от Осаки одна дорога по направлению к дамбе, а через нее и сам поселок. Тебе нужен будет пропуск.

Наоэ растер ладонями лицо, несвойственный ему жест, выдающий смятение.

— Я достану. Привезу через час.

Шульдих кивнул.

— Отлично. Так ты не ответил: Мамору в офисе?

— Мамору в офисе, — Наги умоляюще уставился на телепата. — Не ходи к нему. Ты же не знаешь, что происходит. Брэд мог телефон потерять, забыть...

Шульдих улыбнулся, легко поднимаясь на ноги.

— Наги, я не собираюсь идти к нему, чтобы узнать всё, что мне надо — достаточно поболтать минут десять с его секретаршей, которая давно строит мне глазки. Через час на квартире с пропуском и не опаздывай.

Не попрощавшись, телепат устремился к выходу из кафе. Тем более что от запаха японской кухни его уже начало подташнивать.

Офис Такатори-индастрайз устремлялся вверх, как Вавилонская башня, но в отличие от него был достроен, основателен и разрушатся не собирался. Конечно же, после смерти старших Такатори произошли некоторые изменения в руководящим составе, но не такие значительные, как ожидалось. В Лету канул тот "Омичка", которые бегал в коротких штанишках и стрелял из арбалета, а на его место встал Мамору — солидное имя для респектабельных противозаконных дел.

В здание Шульдих проник без проблем. На последний этаж, где находился кабинет Такатори, впрочем, тоже. Милая японская девушка расцвела прямо на глазах, заметив предмет своих грёз, и тут же смущенно опустила взгляд в пол. Телепата коробила подобная наигранная покорность, но в данный момент он был рад ей, как никогда в жизни.

— Здравствуйте, Шульдих-сан...

— Здравствуйте, Аками-сан, давно не виделись. Вы, как всегда, прекрасны, — улыбнулся он, жестом фокусника из-за спины доставая купленную по пути розу. — Прошу, это вам.

Девушка приняла с радостной улыбкой подарок.

— Благодарю вас. Вы к Такатори-сан?

— Да... нет, — изобразил смущение рыжий. — Я к вам.

— Ко мне...? Может быть, чая?

— Пожалуй, — улыбнулся Шульдих, осторожно выискивая в сознании Такатори необходимую информацию. Действовать надо было достаточно быстро, но не оставить следов в виде мигрени и видений. Он не собирался тратить время на препирательства с Мамору.

Аками, быстро процокав на маленькую кухню, поставила чайник. Она молилась, чтоб шеф не вызвал ее в ближайшие двадцать минут, она и так перерабатывает, сейчас на часах был уже одиннадцатый час, а Мамору-сан все еще не отпустил ее домой. Того, что ее будут ругать за гостя, она не боялась — Шульдих-сан входил в круг ведущих менеджеров компании и принять его, угостить чаем и развлечь было ее обязанностью.

Только... он пришел к ней. Аками до сих пор не могла в это поверить.

Шульдих нахмурился. Мамору читал сводки, а это не способствовало упрощению задачи по поиску требуемых данных. Стоило телепату улыбнуться, обрадовавшись, что он наткнулся на первое упоминание о загадочном проекте, как Аками вернулась со своим проклятым чайником и не менее проклятыми пиалами. Ему нужно было найти не так уж и много: всего-то местоположение данных и код, пароль к открытому доступу.

— О, давно не пробовал такой великолепно заваренный чай, особый рецепт? — уронил телепат, пригубив питье. На вкус европейца, чай был слишком травянист и никаких иных полезных свойств, кроме очищающих желудок, не имел.

— Да, — покраснев, ответила девушка. — Семейный рецепт, Такатори-сан очень нравится. А вам, Шульдих-сан?

— Очень, — машинально ответил телепат. Все его мысли сейчас были заняты добыванием нужной информации, сложность состояла в том, что Мамору тренировался закрывать свои мысли. А Наоэ всегда был хорошим учителем. В голове у Мамору была мешанина образов, размытых и малосвязанных друг с другом, однако об Осаке он определенно думал. Обрывки этих мыслей вызывали некую оторопь: во-первых, тот ученый-самоубийца не выпал из окна, а просто исчез из закрытой комнаты. И больше его никто не видел. Случай этот был не единичный, люди пропадать стали несколько месяцев назад. Еще что-то было, но мелькнуло в памяти Такатори слишком быстро. И второе — Мамору постоянно прокручивал в голове то, что доктора Фридмана следовало убрать еще неделю назад. Что это утечка... и с ней надо разобраться в течение суток.

Шульдих разорвал контакт, голова разболелась, как всегда при работе со щитами. Ничего более конкретного найти ему не удалось и вряд ли удастся, Мамору хорошо контролировал свою защиту. Телепат улыбнулся Аками:

— Вы знаете доктора Фридмана?

— Да, немного, — сбилась девушка с рассказа о способах заварки чая. — Компания оплачивает его квартиру. Он был в командировке почти полгода, вернулся только неделю назад. Я заказывала ему уборку. А поч...

— А адрес? — телепат надавил даром. Церемониться уже не было смысла.

— Улица Лаянь, дом 46, квартира 134, — послушно забормотала Аками.

Шульдих поднялся, стирая следы своего присутствия и в мыслях секретарши, и со столика, и почти бегом отправился к лифтам.

Сев в машину, Шульдих снова нажал на автодозвон и поставил телефон на громкую связь, чтобы не дай бог не пропустить, если Кроуфорд всё-таки возьмёт трубку.

За три года жизни в Токио рыжий узнал город настолько хорошо, что всего лишь с легкой корректировкой нашел требуемое здание. Как всегда, офис не мелочился. По размерам японцев, по крайней мере.

Набор снова пришлось прервать. Чем дольше напарник не выходил на связь, тем дурнее мысли лезли в голову Шульдиха. Не к ночи припомнился "Звонок".

Пробормотав в домофон скороговоркой, что он от Такатори-сан, телепат поднялся на седьмой этаж и с остервенением нажал на кнопку звонка.

— Кто здесь?! Вы что, не слышали о такой вещи, как частная собственность и ночной покой?! — по-английски рявкнули из-за двери. Доктор явно был американцем. А сейчас злым и напуганным американцем.

Шульдих улыбнулся в дверной глазок по-голливудски открыто и честно:

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — начал он по-английски, — но дело не терпит отлагательств.

Телепат подтолкнул колеблющегося ученого к принятию единственно приемлемого для рыжего ответа.

— Так бы сразу и сказали, — проворчал мужчина. Беспокойства в его голосе убавилось.

Зашуршал замок, дверь беззвучно открылась, и доктор Фридман отступил вглубь квартиры, приглашая позднего визитера зайти.

Шульдих прошел внутрь полутемного коридора и дверь за его спиной мягко щелкнула. Улыбку он держал. Держал до того момента, как фигура шедшего впереди ученого не развернулась к нему, наставив пистолет:

— А теперь, кто ты такой, мистер, и что тебе надо?

— Спокойнее-спокойнее, — миролюбиво произнес Шульдих, не делая никаких резких движений. — Меня зовут Шульдих. У меня к вам разговор. Не волнуйтесь, я не причиню вам зла. Я не от Такатори. Это дело личного характера.

— Шульдих, — Фридман подслеповато прищурился за очками, и как он с таким зрением с оружием управляет? Телепат не был напуган, он успеет вырубить этого типа до того, как тот нажмет на курок, но хотелось бы договориться миром.

— Да, меня так зовут, — осторожно ответил рыжий.

— Кроуфорд говорил, что ты можешь прийти. Сказал мне задать вопрос: что такое настоящая романтика? Уж прости друг, вопрос не я выбирал.

Шульдих закатил глаза к потолку. Только его напарник мог додуматься до такого.

— Пицца и пиво, — фыркнул он, — Я, собственно, и пришел.

"Ну, Брэд, мы с тобой поговорим", — мрачно пообещал сам себе телепат.

— Ага, ну вроде все совпадает и рост, и лохмы рыжие, и ответ верный, — Фридман кивнул на диван в гостиной и аккуратно убрал пистолет за пояс. — Принесу выпить. Если ты тут появился, значит, у Кроуфорда неприятности, так?

— Абсолютно. Он сунулся в Осаку и... недоступен, — кивнул Шульдих и устроился на диване.

Он достал телефон и снова включил автодозвон.

— И какого черта его туда понесло? — ученый выглядел потрясенным, — Он угробил столько времени, чтоб вытащить меня оттуда, а сам сунул башку в духовку, чертов псих. Господи, как же я жалею, что позволил втянуть себя в этот проект. Знаешь, есть вещи, куда нам, людям, не следует совать свой нос. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Понимаю, что есть такие вещи, но не шибко понимаю, что там происходит. Объясните? — он располагающе улыбнулся. — Мне бы очень хотелось вытащить напарника оттуда, куда он попал. И очень надеюсь на вашу помощь.

В кои-то веки Шульдих говорил абсолютно искренне, что, впрочем, ему не мешало проверять искренность собеседника.

Фридман поскреб пальцами макушку с лысиной, забормотал:

— Что там происходит? Так просто и не расскажешь. Эти бумаги... уж не знаю, откуда их привезли, но когда познакомился лишь с предварительными выкладками, я сразу понял, что это бомба. В смысле, научное открытие. Мой коллега... думаю, он мертв.... бедный Дейв, ставил эксперимент на себе, хоть я и говорил, что это безумие... Впрочем, если по порядку, то проект "Знак+" был разработан нами с профессором Льюисом и доктором Ишидо... вы же знаете, над чем мы работали?

За доктором было трудно угнаться, он перескакивал с темы на тему.

— Только в общих чертах. Расскажите тезисно, — вставил своё веское слово Шульдих.

Доктор вздохнул и кивком указал гостю на кресло, сам сходил на кухню и вернулся с двумя бутылками пива.

— Держи, парень. Даже не представляю с чего начать. Бумаги, которые мы получили, были стенограммами с экспериментов Эсцет. Они работали с пророками, пытались вычленить механизм дара предвидения. Если говорить проще, они хотели заглянуть в будущее, создавали машину, которая заменила бы им оракула. После известных событий эти эксперименты оказались свернуты, а документы попали в Критекир. Господин Такатори дал этому проекту новую жизнь. Его назвали "Знак+", что значит "будущее". Кроуфорд его курировал, пока что-то не пошло не так. Кроуфорд вывез меня из лабораторий неделю назад, Мамору был против закрытия проекта, поэтому это делалось почти втайне. Я все жду, придут ли за мной? Не думал, что Брэд вернется. Но он... ты же знаешь, да, — он качнул бутылкой, — упертый. Решил, что сможет уничтожить этот чертову машину. Мы разбудили бурю, и она убивает нас. Сумасшедший... — Фридман замолчал, уйдя в свои мысли.

— Я знаю, что он решил сделать, — наконец, сказал он. — Остановить машину. Мы назвали ее "Знак", а лучше бы "Чума", потому что она принесла нам не славу, а смерть. Машина разрушает пространство, смещая потоки времени... точнее не скажу, все равно не поймете. А если Кроуфорд не выходит на связь, значит, остановить ее не удалось и ему. Пока она работает, будет становиться только хуже, ареал ее действия будет расширяться.

Шульдих отвинтил пивную крышку, но пить не стал. В горло не лезло.

Он поднялся и прошелся по гостиной. После всего услышанного в голове была сущая каша. "Кроуфорд-Кроуфорд, во что ты влез, сукин сын?!" и что теперь со всем этим делать ему бедному, несчастному, не поставленному в известность телепату? Как после подобного можно иметь с ним вообще дело?

Шульдих мерил шагами комнату, автоматически считая, сколько глотков сделал ученый, прежде чем сказать "э-эх!".

— Как закрыть эту шкатулку Пандоры? — спросил Шульдих. — Только не говорите мне, что это невозможно!

В его голове начал складываться план действий. Хотя планом это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, потому что всё сводилось к краткому "я вытащу твою задницу, оракул, из этой передряги, а потом ты мне за всё заплатишь!"

Брэд, мать его, Кроуфорд за годы совместного, часто весьма мучительного существования успел заползти под кожу Шульдиха едкой краской татуировки, которую не вытравить никаким лазером. Помочь может ампутация, но рыжий не был уверен, что сумеет прожить без сердца.

Он остановился перед ученым, и посмотрел на того в упор, ожидая ответа. Сунуться в Ад и вернуться обратно, чем не проверка, которую надо пройти для счастливого будущего?

Фридман тяжело поднялся с места и вытащил из-под кресла потрепанный кейс.

— Возьми, здесь план лабораторий и последние выкладки по Знаку, — большим я тебе помочь не могу. — Если ты такой же псих, как Кроуфорд, тебе большего и не понадобится. Машину остановить несложно — рубильник нужно повернуть.

Доктор издал истерический смешок:

— Обесточить эту дрянь, выпустить ей кровь.

— Рекомендую вам немедленно убираться отсюда, — в знак ответной "любезности" ответил Шульдих. Рыжий не собирался возиться с чужим нервным срывом, ему до своего было не так уж и далеко. Он грубовато заблокировал часть нервной системы, настраивая собеседника на подчинение его словам: — Сейчас вы берете самые важные вещи, а потом мы уезжаем отсюда в безопасное место, где вы будете думать о том, как вытащить Кроуфорда, если он всё-таки провалился. У вас есть десять минут, время пошло, — подстегнул он ученого. Шульдих поставил так и не тронутую бутылку пива на стол и углубился в ворох документов. В его голове начал вырисовываться, какой-никакой, а всё-таки план.

Сначала сдать ученого Наоэ, забрать пропуск на эту клятую базу, а потом, вооружившись рвануть за гребаным оракулом, надеясь на чудо.

Все профессиональные навыки, вдолбленные в голову и обучением, и жизненным опытом, диктовали Шульдиху поступить с точностью до наоборот. Это ведь Б. Кроуфорд, сумевший развалить Эсцет и вытащить их почти с того света! Это Кроуфорд, который вполне мог сунуться в пасть к льву, не чувствуя ответственности большей, чем за свою жизнь. Ну, ничего, рыжий готов был это досадное недоразумение быстренько исправить.

Фридман собрался очень быстро: один чемоданчик в правую руку, банка пива — в левую, и они уже покидали здание. Прошли к парковке, закинули вещи, и машина, урча мотором, покатила к центру города. Шульдих набрал номер телефона Наоэ.

— Наги, ты достал пропуск?

— Да, — Голос Наоэ был беспокоен и напряжен. — Я достал пропуск, ты можешь под видом инспектора пройти внутрь, но на все у тебя будет пара часов, потом они позвонят Мамору, чтоб уточнить твои полномочия. Еще я приготовил оружие, как ты просил. Приезжай к нашей старой квартире.

— Буду через десять минут.

Шульдих снова поставил на дозвон номер Кроуфорда и резко вывернул руль вправо, перестраиваясь в другой ряд. Вслед ему раздалось недовольное машинное гудение.

Несмотря на то, что солнце скрылось за горизонтом, было всё так же чертовски жарко.

«Какой дождь?!» — подумал рыжий и тормознул перед местом, которое на протяжении пяти месяцев заменяло Шварц дом.

Наги встретил Шульдиха в дверях, покосился на Фридмана, но вопросов задавать не стал.

— Здесь «беретта» с глушителем, глок и короткоствольный УЗИ. Не думаю, что тебе там понадобится арсенал.

— Охрана хорошо вооружена, один человек все равно не справится в открытом противостоянии, — подал голос доктор. — Когда выключишь рубильник на главном пульте, тебе нужно будет спуститься на нулевой этаж, там есть дублирующий пульт. Об этом мало кто знает, но на нем на боковой панели есть плоская зеленая кнопка со значком, похожим на лопасть вентилятора — это кнопка самоуничтожения. Если ее не запустить, все усилия будут напрасны.

— О’кей, — Шульдих выслушивал инструкции, сгружая всё, по его мнению, необходимое. Половину из этих вещей можно было бы оставить с чистой совестью дома, но у страха глаза велики. Рыжий решил, что раз всё равно везет машина, то пусть паранойя работает. Ровно через полчаса рыжий агент 007 давал последние распоряжения, кажется, провожавшим его в последний путь сообщникам.

— Наоэ, если Кроуфорд будет звонить переадресовывай его звонки мне. Никуда не отлучайся. Если вдруг мы разминемся, а он объявится, дай мне тут же знать. Шульдих сел за руль машины, проверил сотовый и нажал на газ. Машины взревела и исчезла в темноте.

Движение на скоростной полосе было слабым, навстречу в город шел сплошной поток машин, все торопились вернуться с уикенда домой. Из города тянулся слабый ручеек автомобилей. Жара почти не уменьшилась, хотя на улице уже перевалило за полночь. Зной растекался липкой пленкой по телу, кондиционер нагонял холод, от этого сочетания кидало в озноб. Машина неслась вперед, и вскоре Токио остался далеко позади.

Кроуфорд не брал трубку, и гудки сводили Шульдиха с ума — инквизиторская пытка, не иначе, и настроение под стать застенкам. Чем дальше он отъезжал от теряющихся в облаках высоток многомиллионного муравейника, тем больше его нервировало то, что Кроуфорд не брал трубку. Воображение рисовало какие-то совершенно дикие картины несчастий, которые могли с ним случиться, и успокоиться никак не удавалось.

Когда он остался наедине с самим собой, маска спокойной уверенности медленно исчезла. Держать лицо — великое умение, им можно обмануть кого угодно, но только не себя.

Осака осталась в стороне. Ничего не происходило, и это не способствовало установлению душевного равновесия. Шульдих не заметил, как вцепился в руль мертвой хваткой.

Впереди показалась дамба.

Через дамбу был построен широкий мост, опирающийся на бетонные опоры, перекрученные стальные канаты перекрещивались над автомобильной полосой. До моста оставалось метров триста, когда от реки начал подниматься туман. Шульдих проехал еще пять минут, скинув скорость до 20 миль, машина медленно ползла вперед. Тусклый рассвет рассеивал туман бледными лучами, но дорогу почти не было видно. Туман пропал так же внезапно, как появился, фары светло-желтыми кругами легли на чистый асфальт. Моста не было. Видимо, он проехал его. Но через десять метров начавшая было набирать скорость машина, взвизгнув тормозами, остановилась, впереди стоял указатель "Направление — Токио".

Шульдих резко обернулся. Никакой дамбы и в помине не было.

— Что за хрень! — воскликнул рыжий в полном охренении разглядывая мирный пейзаж, оставшийся позади.

Никакого намека на мост, только медленно выползающее из-за горизонта дневное светило, которое до этого слепило ему глаза. Теперь же оно нацелилось на его затылок.

— Либо мир сошел с ума, либо я, — вслух сказал Шульдих, просто для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать и не рехнуться. — Но у меня есть справка, а у мира её нет. Значит, я в порядке. Ну, Кроуфорд, ну погоди! Найду — убью.

Знакомая мысль о том, что во всем виноват вездесущий оракул, придала некоторую уверенность в окружающем мире, и Шульдих сумел отвести взгляд от солнца. Он посмотрел прямо перед собой. Существенно ничего не изменилось. Всё та же дорога и ни одной живой души кругом.

В кармане его куртки завибрировал телефон. Конечно, по закону подлости выхватить его сразу не получилось, он запутался в складках подкладки. Телепат почти выдрал его из внутреннего кармана и рявкнул в микрофон: "Брэд?!" В трубке что-то щелкнуло, и пошли гудки. Шульдих выругался и затряс телефон: "Ну же!" Может быть, внемля его воплям, но телефон зазвонил снова. Телепат медленно, как во сне нажал на прием:

— Шу...дих?

— Брэд! Где ты? Я еду за тобой! — выпалил он на одном дыхании, порывисто вышел из машины и сел на капот.

— Ты где?

Этот вопрос интересовал самого Шульдиха, но ответить он попытался как можно увереннее:

— На пути к тебе.

— Что? Ты едешь в лаборатории? Ты охрен...л, — звук прерывался помехами, но голос Брэда был достаточно ясно слышен. — Поворачи...й немедленно! Я прик...ю!

— Твою мать, ты ещё смеешь мне указывать? Где застряла твоя задница? — взорвался рыжий, спрыгивая с капота и начиная нарезать круги вокруг машины.

— Поворачивай! — в глубине трубки послышался звук дождя, пока еще слабый. — Шульдих, ты... ом... помнишь? Ты дол...ен мне вер... я был не прав, мне надо было сказать тебе еще год назад, что я лю... т...я. Но...а пото... но... ты м...й, всег... а... Ты дол...н мне обещ...ть!

— Повтори, что ты меня лю...?! — с замиранием сердца переспросил Шульдих, вычленив для себя самую важную информацию.

— Обещай мне! — снова повторил Кроуфорд, — Сей...ас ты выкинешь те… фон и никогда больше не отве…ишь на звонок с моего номера. Обещай!

— С чего бы?! — заорал телепат.

— Обещай! Это приказ.

— Обещаю, — успел ответить Шульдих, прежде чем трубка, пронзительно затрещав, отключилась. Шульдих с ненавистью посмотрел на экран мобильного и мстительно добавил, — обещаю, что ни за что этого не сделаю.

Телефон зазвонил. Шульдих сжал трубку в руке. Выждал несколько ударов сердца и ответил на вызов: "Да". В трубке зашумел дождь и пошли гудки.

Рыжий какое-то время бессмысленно пялился на дорогу, потом всё-таки заставил себя встряхнуться и с некоторой опаской взялся за телефон. Он набрал номер Наги.

— Да? — ответил ему сонный и недовольный голос. Шульдих успел разозлиться на телекинетика за это спокойствие, но злость была какой-то нереальной, как весь мир вокруг, размытый утренней дымкой.

— Новостей нет? Кроуфорд звонил? — он попытался успокоиться, но в голове был такой сумбур, что это смахивало больше на попытку в шторм переплыть океан. Так же небанально и суицидально.

— Шульдих, это ты? Ты в Японии? — Наги несколько оживился, но вопросы его попахивали бредом. — А что ты тут делаешь?

— Сижу в машине, думаю, куда двигать, — автоматически ответил рыжий и на всякий случай приложил ладонь себе ко лбу. На глюки, вызванные запредельно высокой температурой, происходящее не было похоже. Шульдих поежился.

— А... — неопределенно протянул Наоэ и осторожно продолжил. — Очень рано ведь... — раздалось невнятное бормотание и голос Наги: "Юмико, спи, спи, все в порядке, сейчас я вернусь в кровать", — рано, говорю, еще. Ты в каком отеле остановился? Когда приехал?

— Рано для чего? Мелкий, где Кроуфорд?

"Какая ещё Юмико?!" — пронеслось в голову у рыжего, но надолго царапнувшая было мысль не задержалась.

— Да просто рано! Пять утра! — раздражение прорвалось в тоне телекинетика, — Знаешь, как сложно было малыша усыпить, мы легли только час назад. А где Кроуфорд, откуда мне знать? Он писал последний раз чуть ли не три года назад!

— Чего?! — опешил телепат. Он буквально воочию представил, как крыша машет рукой и отлетает на Канары. Потому что всё, что он слышал, не поддавалось никакому логическому объяснению. Да и не логическому тоже. Оно вообще ничему не поддавалось!

— Что с тобой, Шульдих, звонишь среди ночи, задаешь странные вопросы... Вы с Кроуфордом после того, как чуть не перестреляли друг друга, клялись, что знать не хотите о Шварц, и на тебе, ты объявился. Зачем?

— М-мы... чего? – заикаясь, переспросил рыжий. Его бросило в жар, потом в холод.

— Пьян ты, что ли... — пробормотал Наги и с нажимом, как для идиота, повторил. — Три года назад вы из-за алмазов этих в Австралии перегрызлись так, что я месяц ждал трупов. И больше вы не общались, насколько я знаю. Так зачем тебе Кроуфорд сейчас, ты что, все еще не остыл?

Шульдих почувствовал желание побиться головой о руль. Какие алмазы?! Какая Австралия? Какие дети... у Наги?!

— Наоэ, ты охренел?! Какие дети? Какие трупы? Кроуфорд где, твою мать?! Сейчас же не первое апреля! Вы издеваетесь? — заорал он в трубку.

— Что ты орешь! — в трубке послышался детский плач и далекое: "Шими, маленький, а кто у нас проснулся?" — Я не могу с тобой сейчас разговаривать. Проспись, потом поговорим. -

Трубку бросили.

— Твою мать! Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! Заебись! — выругался Шульдих, присовокупив ещё пару выражений, какими орудовали гонконгские мафиози, с которыми телепату пришлось столкнуться в ранней молодости, и до чьего уровня общения он старался не опускаться даже в самые тяжелые моменты своей нелегкой жизни.

Шульдих вцепился в телефон, как утопающий за соломинку, и набрал номер Кроуфорда.

Но телефон ответил гудками. Снова и снова.

Телепат со злостью зашвырнул мобильный на соседнее сиденье, завел машину, развернул её в обратную сторону и, с ненавистью держа взглядом виднеющуюся вдали дамбу, вдавил педаль газа в пол. Машина взревела и рванулась с места, как пришпоренная лошадь в галоп.

Дамба приближалась, не спеша, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, но как-то как в замедленном кино, хотя машина всё набирала и набирала скорость. В небе раздался гром, сверкнули ветвистые молнии. Шульдих сощурился от яркого света, ударившего по глазам, всего на какую-то секунду потеряв дамбу из вида, а когда открыл, то заметил, как мимо пронеся дорожный указатель — впереди Токио.

Добро пожаловать, мать вашу!

Это было странно, нереально, невозможно, в конце концов, но это было, и с этим приходилось считаться. Телепат никогда не увлекался мистикой, но сейчас почувствовал мерзкий холодок между лопаток. Пусть это воздействие «машины» и чистой физики, однако так страшно ему не было, пожалуй, никогда. Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Первым побуждением было — выкинуть трубку в окно, в начавшийся дождь, но мысль о Кроуфорде не позволила это сделать. Шульдих нажал кнопку приема и надтреснутым голосом сказал: "Да?" Ему никто не ответил, телефон пискнул и погас. Он в панике потряс его в руке, но тот умер и воскресать не желал — разрядился. Шульдих бросил его на сидение рядом и приказал себе успокоиться. После нескольких попыток доехать до дамбы, которые каждый раз оканчивались возле указателя "Токио", он вжал педаль газа и отправился домой. Ему нужно было переговорить с доктором Фридманом и, если потребуется, силой притащить его сюда, а также взять зарядку для трубки. О дикой истории с женатым Наги он старался не думать, списав все на нервы и выкрутасы дара.

Город, в отличие от проклятой дамбы, вырос быстро, практически как чертик из табакерки. Ещё минуту казалось, что до него ехать и ехать, и вот машина уже выруливает на знакомую улицу.

Шульдих схватил мобильный, хлопнул дверью машины и остро пожалел, что бросил курить после крушения Маяка. Очень тянуло затянуться, чтобы успокоить расшалившиеся нервы. Он бегом добрался до крыльца и нырнул в дом.

В голове была сущая сумятица, а ещё грызло беспокойство. Изнутри подтачивало, давило, прессовало, заставляя торопиться.

Он бегом добрался до дверей своей квартиры. В замочную скважину он попал ключом не с первого раза: его потряхивало.

В квартире было на удивление тихо. Ни суетящегося Наги, ни ученого с пивом в обнимку, с которым тот, похоже, сроднился — никого. И в воздухе висела такая противная тикающая тишина, от которой у него по спине поползли мурашки.

Он словно во сне на негнущихся ногах дошел до гостиной и заглянул туда. На стене прямо напротив входа висели большие настенные часы, с медными стрелками в затейливо украшенной деревянной раме. Они как нельзя лучше вписывались в обстановку комнаты за тем исключением, что они уже месяц как были уничтожены вспышкой телекинетического дара, когда Наги и Фарфарелло не поделили пульт от телевизора. Шульдих с трудом сглотнул. Во рту пересохло, а в глотке противно заскребло.

— Есть кто живой? — шепотом спросил рыжий, не рискуя отчего-то войти в комнату.

— Рыжий, а ты что не предупредил о своём визите? — раздался удивленный голос позади него.

Шульдих не подпрыгнул только потому, что был суровым профессионалом. Но сердце у него пересчитало все ребра, прежде чем уйти в пятки.

Шульдих медленно повернулся, незаметно заведя руку назад к пояснице, где под курткой под ремень был заткнут глок. Он знал этот голос, но представить его обладателя в своей квартире...

— Не двигайся! — телепат направил ствол в грудь молодого человека, который в профайлах Шварц значился как Абиссинец, — Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

— Ты чего, спятил? Пистолет убери! — Фудзимия не выглядел особо испуганным, он стоял напротив света от напольной лампы, чуть щуря глаза, в зеленой футболке и протертых джинсах, вытирая руки о фартук. — У меня обед подгорает. Шутки у тебя... дурацкие. И сам ты тоже того.

После этого вайс развернулся и спокойно вышел из комнаты. Пистолет в руках Шульдиха подрагивал, что не случалось с ним со времен школы.

— Постой! — он догнал Фудзимию на кухне. — Ладно, я странно себя веду. Со мной ведь бывает, так? Не важно, где Кроуфорд?

Рыжий почти с ужасом оглядел кухню, здесь все было не так: посуда из цветной керамики на открытых полках, другие обои, вместо жалюзи — греческие шторы, стикеры на холодильнике с надписями, фотки и открытки на подоконнике.

— Брэд на работе, будет к шести, — Абиссинец недовольно повел плечом, приоткрыв духовку. — Мы тебя сегодня не ждали.

Шульдих замер соляным столбом посередине кухни. "Мы тебя сегодня не ждали. Мы тебя сегодня не ждали?!"

— Что значит: вы меня сегодня не ждали? — рыжий запнулся, чувствуя, как пол с потолком активно пытаются поменяться местами. У него задергалась в тике левая щека. В последний раз такое было, когда он провел неделю у постели оракула, валяющегося в коме после падения Маяка.

— А что тут непонятно? — недовольно проворчал Фудзимия. — Надо было предупредить, что появишься. У нас на сегодня запланирован романтический вечер... — многозначительно не докончил фразу вайс и принялся готовить ужин.

— Ужин с кем? — туповато переспросил Шульдих. Голос Фудзимии долетал до него как через вату.

— Да уж не с тобой, — буркнул Ран и громче добавил. — Ты, конечно, забыл, но вообще-то у нас Брэдом сегодня годовщина. Может, ты завтра приедешь, а?

— Годовщина? — тупо повторил Шульдих, — Годовщина чего?.. Вы... вы, что? Нет. Нет. Нет... бред просто. Вы же не трахаетесь?!

— С каких пор ты стал таким ханжой? — Фудзимия вытащил из духовки противень с мясом и усмехнулся. — Еще как трахаемся и, скажу тебе, получаем от процесса массу удовольствия. Тебе бы тоже пора кого-нибудь найти, а то у тебя совсем крыша едет. Выпьешь?

— Выпью, — тускло сказал рыжий и, пошатываясь, доплелся до дивана в гостиной. Диван тоже был чужой: бежевый с подушкой в виде медведя. На кофейном столике (его телепат тоже не помнил) стояли фотографии. На фото были вперемешку Наги, в синей мантии колледжа, Фарф, держащий за руку какую-то девушку с испуганными глазами, он сам, верхом на байке, с широкой улыбкой, и много снимков пары: Ран и Брэд, в обнимку, рядом, в каком-то незнакомом городе, в кафе, под одним зонтом, целующихся... целующихся. Шульдих залпом проглотил полстакана виски. В голове зашумело. "Я убью его", — ничего кроме этих бессмысленных в своей безнадежности слов он не мог вспомнить.

Перед его внутренним взором настойчиво вертелись картины одна краше другой, при одной только мысли о них возникало непреодолимое желание то ли убивать, то ли убиваться.

— Нет! Нет! Нет! Этого не может быть! — встрепенулся рыжий, вскочил на ноги.

— Э… — успел выдохнуть Фудзимия, вжимаясь в стену, чтобы не быть сметенным Шульдихом.

На улице было прохладно, но Шульдиху казалось, будто он задыхается. Огненный обруч стальными тисками сжал виски. Объяснение происходящему было одно: эта чертова машина все же работала. Шульдиху не оставалось ничего другого, как принять на веру, что он оказался в другой вселенной, параллельном мире, в кроличьей норе... там, где все пошло по-другому. Неправильно. И он отказывался оставаться здесь, вместе с Брэдом, который любит... любит? Фудзимию Рана. Рыжий заехал в магазин, на автомате купил зарядку к телефону, присоединил его к розетке в ближайшем кафе и еще два мучительных часа смотрел в окно на ненавистный ему мир, где Кроуфорд принадлежал другому.

Мир вокруг поблек, выцвел до пелены дождя, серого города, раздраженных голосов, скрежещущих звуков и некоего внутреннего отупения. Шульдих сжал голову руками, пытаясь очнуться. Дернул себя за волосы. Легкая боль неожиданным образом оказалось приятной. Он вскочил, подхватил зарядку, мобильный и вышел из кафе на улицу.

Ему надо было найти Кроуфорда. Кроуфорда, который видеть не может Рана Фудзимию. Кроуфорда, который не возвращается домой, чтобы сожрать суши, приготовленные заботливым Вайсс на день их годовщины. Который не будет целовать его так, как будто исполнилась самая сокровенная мечта. И, вообще, какого черта?! Это было нечестно. Этому японцу досталось то, что ему не принадлежит! Б.Кроуфорд, оракул первой категории, вездесущий, раздражающий пророк — собственность Шульдиха.

Машина сорвалась с места рывком. Костяшки пальцев побелели, до того сильно рыжий вцепился в руль.

Гнать машину было не самой лучшей его идеей, но Шульдих был абсолютно уверен, что с ним ничего не случится. Не может. Пока он не найдет Кроуфорда. Шульдих не очень хорошо представлял себе механизм перехода, но если учитывать, что все началось на дамбе, то там и должно закончиться. Он хотел домой.

К дамбе он приехал уже днем. Шульдих вытащил телефон, набрал номер Кроуфорда. Гудки в трубке не прерывались ничем. Сколько раз он набирал знакомый номер, он не запомнил, но когда он уже был в шаге от того, чтоб расколотить трубку об асфальт, на звонок ответили:

— Да? — чуть удивленный, спокойной голос напарника.

— Брэд! Брэд, это ты?

— Конечно, я. Шульдих, ты ожидал услы...

Трубка издала противный пищащий звук и замолкла. Рыжий сидел в оцепенении и думал, сработало ли вообще хоть что-то из этой странной телефонной магии. Но деятельная натура быстро взяла верх, он завел мотор и в очередной раз покатил в сторону Токио.

На этот раз Шульдих не стал врываться домой сразу. Тормознул машину неподалеку, выбрался и обошел дом кругом, пытаясь припомнить, не изменилось ли чего по сравнению с тем, что он помнил. Но на первый взгляд ничего подозрительного не было. Разве что... на окне виднелся горшок с цветами. Мимозами.

Шульдих сглотнул. Нехорошее подозрение закралось в душу. А что его там ждет? Сансара? Второе пришествие? Потоп и конец мира, если Кроуфорд... Стоп!

Телепат вдруг вспомнил, что Наги что-то там бормотал о том, что его знакомая, на которую парень имеет совсем определенные планы, просила его присмотреть за каким-то зеленым веником, пока она будет гостить у тёти.

Шульдих выдохнул, почувствовав как с плеч буквально упала бетонная плита, и счастливый отправился домой.

— Я дома! — заорал Шульдих, входя в прихожую.

— Уииииии! — раздался пронзительный визг из-за спины. Шульдих рванулся вперед, хотя до этого не собирался проходить в дом, чтобы иметь путь к отступлению. В следующую секунду его сжали в удушающих объятиях.

— Тише! — взмолился рыжий, чувствуя, как начинает закладывать уши.

— Ты вернулся! Урааа!

Шульдих шарахнулся к стене и с ужасом обернулся: на него таращил голубые глаза Оми Цукиено, именно он, а не Мамору Такатори, так как только у Цукиено мог быть такой бессмысленно-влюбленный взгляд и шортики на босу ногу. Шульдих вжался в обои:

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

— Как что, я соскучился! Не видел тебя целых два дня, просто истосковался. Один на нашей огромной постели...

— На нашей?.. — Рыжий позеленел. Да что же это творилась с мирозданием, один вариант параллельной вселенной был нелепее другого. — Ну, я понял, сладкий, я тоже скучал и все такое. А где Кроуфорд?

— Кроуфорд? А зачем он тебе? Наверно, у себя в Америке, где ему еще быть?

— А что он делает в Америке?

— Живет. А мы живем здесь в нашей чудесной квартирке уже год, и счастливы, — Оми топнул ножкой и, плотоядно облизнувшись, двинулся на жертву. Шульдих почувствовал неодолимое желание выпрыгнуть в окно.

— Милый, а я это... голодный! — выпалил рыжий, надеясь, что таким образом сумеет отправить Цукиено на кухню и сбежать. Спасительная дверь была так близко и в то же время так далеко. Мальчишка загораживал единственный путь к отступлению.

— О! — просиял он. — Я тоже такой голодный!

Телепат попытался воздействовать на сознание мальчишки при помощи своего Дара, но не тут-то было. Гормональный всплеск сводил телепатическое воздействие на нет. Он выставил вперед руки, с ужасом понимая, что понять его действия иначе, как глухую оборону, нельзя.

— Да я не в том смысле. Я кушать хочу с дороги. И вообще, я должен подготовиться, — "морально" подумал Шульдих, но вслух сказал совсем другое, — душ принять.

Оми остановился, капризно надул губки и упер руки в бока. Ни отнять, ни прибавить — жена, раздумывающая то ли отходить мужа битой, то ли всё-таки угостить онигири.

Затаив дыхание, Шульдих ждал.

— Ну, хорошо, — печально вздохнул мелкий Такатори, — Я сделаю тебе белковый омлет, он полезен для потенции.

— А я в душ, дорогой! — заискивающе сказал рыжий и попятился в сторону ванны. Оми еще раз горько вздохнул, стрельнул в его сторону глазами и ретировался в кухню.

Шульдих стремительно кинулся к входной двери, выскочил наружу, секунду проозиравшись в поисках чего-то, чтоб припереть дверь. А потом побежал вниз по лестнице, забыв в панике даже о лифте. В спину несся визг: "Верниииииссссь!"

Конечно, Рыжий не вернулся, он запрыгнул в свою машину и врубил скорость. Его ждала дамба, оставаться в мире, где маленький Вайсс готовил ему белковые омлеты, он был не намерен.

Машина летела по знакомой дороге, казалось, со скоростью света — уж слишком быстро Шульдих оказался за городом. Токио растаял серой дымкой позади.

"Чтоб ты сдох! Чтоб ты сдох!" — думал рыжий, уезжая прочь от проклятого города. "Будь ты проклят! Чтоб ты сдох! Если бы ты не сунулся, я бы…"

Додумать мысль Шульдих не успел. Вдали он увидел очертания дамбы и совсем не удивился раздавшемуся звонку телефона. Он выждал пару секунд, которые потребовались на то, чтобы припарковать машину, и схватился за мобильный.

— Алло, — и уже знакомый шелест дождя раздался в ответ.

Шульдих яростно потряс трубку, будто пытаясь вышибить ливень, обволакивающий, засасывающий, окружающий со всех сторон пойманную в свою ловушку жертву.

Сотовый пикнул и смолк. Шульдих выронил трубку. Злость прошла так же, как и накатила, не оставив после себя ничего. Так волны смывают следы с песка. Он уронил голову на руль. Пронзительно громко взвизгнул клаксон.

— Чтоб ты сдох, — прошептал Шульдих.

Обратно в город он ехал на одном упрямстве, кто бы ни попался ему в этот раз: Наги-папочка, Фудзимия-домохозяйка, Оми-нимфетка — он собирался сорвать на них свое отчаянье. Квартира оказалась закрыта, он долго стучал в дверь, пока не выглянули соседи и не сообщили, что квартира сдается. Шульдих бесцеремонно переворошил их воспоминания, без труда выуживая нужные. Жильцы: высокий брюнет и рыжеволосый пижон — покинули это место несколько месяцев назад и больше не появлялись. Шульдих вышел на улицу, набрал номер Наоэ:

— Алло, Наги?

— Шульдих! — радость на другом конце связи была неподдельной, — Ты в Токио?

— Да, мелкий, я хочу повидать Кроуфорда.

-Конечно, — после паузы сказал телекинетик, — Я понимаю. Записывай адрес...

— Секунду, — Шульдих открыл машину, дотянулся до навигатора и включил его, — диктуй.

Он задал маршрут и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Шульдих? — нерешительно позвал Наоэ.

— Да?

— Нет. Ничего. После... ты, может, заглянешь? Или мне самому подъехать?

Рыжий недоуменно пожал плечами. Видеть Наги ему совершенно не хотелось. Его целью был Кроуфорд — пусть не его, пусть чужой — но он хотел сорвать на нём накопившееся раздражение, отчаяние, страх, ярость за всё, что с ним произошло.

— Не стоит. Пока, мелкий.

Шульдих решительно прервал звонок. Он завёл машину и в который раз за последние... сколько часов? Отъехал от дома, который, кажется, уже целую вечность назад звал своим.

Дорога заняла довольно много времени, он еще удивился, с чего это Брэда занесло в такую даль, но, впрочем, Кроуфорд всегда мечтал о доме где-нибудь в пригороде. Когда навигатор показал окончание маршрута, Рыжий выбрался из машины почти с радостью, размял затекшие ноги и только потом огляделся. Прямо перед его глазами стоял указатель: «Южное кладбище». Никаких домов в пределах видимости не наблюдалось.

— Что за адрес ты мне всучил! — заорал Рыжий, набирая номер Наоэ.

— Я продиктовал верно. И не забудь, шестой ряд, двадцать третий номер, — сухо ответил Наги, — Тебе придется смириться. Рано или поздно.

Шульдих с остервенением нажал отбой, он отказывался поверить. Нет, такого быть не могло, ведь Кроуфорд был в его глазах... бессмертным? Неужели потеря может быть и такой – необратимой? Рыжий заставил себя ступить на территорию кладбища, заставил себя пройти эти несколько сотен метров ровно до черной мраморной плиты, где были выбиты несколько слов: "Брэд Кроуфорд. Шварц".

Шульдих стоял в каком-то ступоре. Он не верил своим глазам, он просто отказывался верить в то, что видел.

Рыжий не мог сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел на черную мраморную плиту с выгравированным на ней приговором, как завороженный, и никак не мог отвести взгляда. Внутри что-то обрывалось, медленно и мучительно.

Гнетущую тишину нарушило карканье ворон, и Шульдих отшатнулся, взмахнул руками, будто пытаясь простым этим движением заставить плиту исчезнуть. Горло сдавило спазмом, он кашлял, пока на глазах не выступили слезы.

Кладбище он покидал, не оглядываясь, хотя что-то все время тянуло его вернуться, лечь на траву рядом с плитой и больше ни о чем не беспокоиться. Но все же его машина вышла на привычный маршрут, покатилась, нервно дергаясь на поворотах, назад, где будущее еще было возможно. Шульдих смотрел на дорогу сухими глазами и мог думать только об одном: "Как мы могли потерять столько времени?"

Он гнал машину вперед, отчаянно надеясь удрать из этой реальности. Реальности, в которой ему нет места! Повторяя себе под нос только одно:

— Только живи. Живи. Живи!

Дамба мелькнула где-то вдали — вспышкой стоп-кадра. Шульдих не стал тормозить, а только вжал педаль газа в пол. Машина рванулась вперёд, чуть вильнула, но выправилась и помчалась навстречу городу. Если и существовал какой-то момент перехода, то рыжий так и не смог его поймать. В этот раз не было даже телефонного звонка. Плоская трубка вспыхнула на краткий миг белым экраном и погасла, так и не завибрировав вызовом. В городе царствовал закат: расплескивал по улицам вечерний свет, густой, как томатный сок, и такой же красный. Лучи дробились на многометровых стеклах небоскребов, разбрасывая огромные солнечные зайчики на все, до чего могли дотянуться. Шульдих зажмурился на миг, а когда открыл глаза, оказалось, что он уже стоит возле собственного дома, который за сутки превратился для него в ворота в другое измерение. Он долго сидел в машине, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце, но потом все же встал и направился к входной двери. Когда он уже поднялся на первую ступеньку, в окне его гостиной загорелся свет. Шульдих достал ключи, и они неожиданно легко провернулись замке. Он вошел внутрь, готовый ко всему. Ко всему, но не к этому: Кроуфорд вышел в прихожую, не его шее висело полотенце, а с черных прядок все еще капала вода. Он прислонился к косяку, молча разглядывая визитера, а потом улыбнулся.

— Долго же ты ехал, — до болезненно сжимающегося сердца такой родной, знакомый голос.

Шульдих почувствовал, что он не может вздохнуть.

— Брэд? — словно не веря собственным глазам, произнес он и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Я. А ты кого думал увидеть? — Кроуфорд преодолел разделяющие их расстояние и обнял Шульдиха.

Вышло оглушающе. Телепат вздрогнул и, не выдержав, потянулся мысленно к напарнику — сейчас нарушить обещание было можно. То, что он прочитал за тонкой преградой щитов, нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Глубокое теплое чувство имя которому...

— Я так скучал, — сказал Шульдих и закашлялся, чтоб скрыть неожиданную влагу в глазах, — Брэд.

Кроуфорд скинул полотенце и обнял рыжего, тихо смеясь в его волосы:

— Ну что ты, мы не виделись всего лишь день. Но я тоже скучал.

Шульдих недоверчиво вскинул голову: нет, это был не "его" Брэд, тот никогда не был так открыт и так беззащитен. Но сейчас имело ли это значение? Когда один родной запах, взгляд снимал все отчаянье потери. Он сам потянулся вверх за поцелуем. В мечтах этот поцелуй всегда представлялся ему тайфуном и землетрясением в одном флаконе, но он оказался всего лишь касанием ветра. Так легко, так нежно... Шульдих всхлипнул:

— Боже, я так хочу тебя. Всегда хотел.

— Идем? — уже без улыбки спросил Кроуфорд.

Предложил Кроуфорд, но Шульдих, схватив его за руку, потянул за собой сам, останавливаясь только для поцелуя. Путь до кровати рыжий не запомнил. Он весь был поглощен, заворожен этой смесью нежности и ласки, которую с каждым поцелуем, каждым прикосновением дарил ему Кроуфорд. Шульдих помог Брэду раздеть себя и избавил его от минимума одежды, который на нём был. Они упали на постель и матрас с легким «пш-ш» принял их вес. Шульдих прижался губами к шее Кроуфорда, вдохнул его запах — такой родной. Брэд потянул рубашку рыжего вверх, задирая ее выше головы, и связывая руки в локтях. Шульдих запротестовал, но Кроуфорд покачал головой и прижал палец к его губам. Потом склонился к его шее, целуя и просто прижимаясь губами к бешено стучащей жилке. Рыжий коротко простонал: "Пожалуйста, я хочу касаться тебя", — обхватил ногами бедра возлюбленного, притягивая его к себе. Брэд погладил живот телепата, дернул вниз джинсы. Шульдих попытался найти в своих ощущениях стыд или неловкость, но их не было. Был только восторг и радость, и нетерпение.

Кроуфорд развел ноги Шульдиху в стороны, освобождая себе немного пространства для маневра, и спустился цепочкой поцелуев вниз по торсу извивающегося Рыжего. Протест умер, не родившись, на его губах, и вместо него с них сорвался стон, протяжный и мученический. Кроуфорд не стал долго пытать любимого и, доведя дорожку поцелуев до паха, взял его в рот. Сначала подразнил языком головку, а потом глубже, позволяя рыжему податься бедрами вперед.

Шульдих запрокинул голову, из глаз всё-таки брызнули слёзы.

— Брэд... Брэ-эд... — как в лихорадке, повторял он срывающимся голосом. — Пожалуйста.

Уже не просьба, мольба. Кроуфорд отстранился, стирая беловатые капли с губ. Он тяжело дышал, глаза его потемнели:

— Какой ты у меня... никогда не потеряю тебя, никогда не отпущу.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Шульдих.

— За что? — Брэд светло улыбнулся. — Ты — мое счастье. Я сделаю все для тебя.

— Тогда... тогда возьми и не отпускай.

Кроуфорд согласно кивнул и потянулся за новым поцелуем. Желание разгоралось ярким огнем, в котором шипели и гасли капли дождя, обещая солнечную погоду на много дней вперед.

Шульдиха разбудили солнечные лучи. Он открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, на каком он свете. С трудом проморгался и сообразил, что лежит в кольце знакомых рук. Рыжий осторожно повернул голову и посмотрел в лицо единственного человека, которого любил.

Невесомая улыбка озарила его лицо. В груди разлилось тепло.

Именно о таком счастье он мечтал с тех пор, как впервые понял, что попал в беду, имя которой Брэд Кроуфорд, оракул, напарник и друг. Он смотрел на его лицо и не мог насмотреться. Ему не хотелось шевелиться, да и зачем?

Откуда-то снизу раздался тихий писк звонка, и телефон замолчал, даже не проиграв четверти мелодии. Шульдих вздрогнул. «А ведь я мог бы остаться здесь навсегда», — мелькнула и погасла мысль. На самом деле, даже выкрикивая имя Брэда во время оргазма, он думал лишь о "своем" Кроуфорде, о том, что скуп на улыбки и ласковые слова, но надежен, как сейф последней модели. О морщинке между бровей "своего" Кроуфорда, о его голосе и привычках. Здесь на постели рядом с ним лежал незнакомец, не с ним они съели фунт соли, прошли огонь и воду, не его Шульдих... любил. Рыжий тихо выскользнул из постели, теперь он знал, что никогда не сдастся. Он найдет "своего" Брэда, хотя бы для того, чтоб просто сказать, как тот ему нужен.

Он не стал прощаться. Беззвучно собрался и выскользнул из дома, который показал ему, как оно может быть...

Машина, из-за слоя грязи похожая больше на танк после прохождения маневров, послушно отчалила от тротуара и снова понесла рыжего к проклятой дамбе. Шульдих ехал с легким сердцем. Что бы ни случилось, как бы ни повернулась жизнь, он отыщет своё счастье и отличит его из тысячи.

Шульдих приветливо улыбнулся первым каплям дождя, ударившим в лобовое стекло, подмигнул своему отражению в зеркале заднего вида и даже не повернулся на звук тренькнувшего мобильного. Впереди он видел дамбу — так же ясно и отчетливо, как много раз до этого. Непройденный Рубикон.

Шульдих остановил машину прямо посередине дороги через эту чертову дамбу, достал телефон и набрал номер Кроуфорда. На первые два вызова никто не ответил, но на третий трубку сняли:

— Алло?

— Брэд, — почти прокричал Шульдих, — не сдавайся, я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был! Я... я люблю тебя.

Ненавистный треск и шум дождя вновь наполнили расстояние между напарниками. Шульдих с отчаяньем сжал телефон в руке и с изумлением понял, что шум ливня не исчез, а наоборот, стал сильнее. Он вскинул голову: по лобовому стеклу, по зеркалам, по капоту били сильные светлые струи воды, радостно дробясь и разлетаясь брызгами. А потом звук ливня наполнился гудками и голосами людей: еще десять минут назад безлюдная трасса заполнилась машинами. Рыжий выскочил под дождь.

Он бежал под ливнем, лавируя между мокрых боков автомобилей, лежащих в воде, словно киты на мелководье; где-то там впереди стояла синяя «тойота», в которой Брэд Кроуфорд сжимал в руке телефон и улыбался.

**Конец**


End file.
